The present invention relates to a new use of known compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to the prevention of adverse conditions mediated by the action of lipoxygenase in plant and animal systems using certain hydrazines. The present invention further provides a method of seed biostimulation using certain hydrazines.
In mammalian metabolism, arachidonic acid is transformed to 12-L-hydroperoxy-5,8,10,14-eicosatetraenoic acid by the action of lipoxygenase. See, Hamberg, et al, Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 71:3400-3404 (1974). 12-L-Hydroperoxy-5,8,10,14-eicosatetraenoic acid has been shown to be a mediator of psoriasis in Hammarstrom, et al, Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 72:5230-5134 (1974), and chemotactic and inflammatory responses (see, Goetzl, et al, Journal of Immunology 120:526 (1978)).
Thus, an agent which inhibits the action of lipoxygenase would also be useful in treating or preventing untoward conditions associated with 12-L-hydroperoxy-5,8,10,14-eicosatetraenoic acid.
In plants, lipoxygenases catalyze the conversion of polyunsaturated fatty acids to hydroperoxy acids and epoxides. These compounds are reactive and form complex addition products with the protein components of leguminous oilseeds. This process is a major contributor to the off-flavors and orders of oil seeds stored for protracted periods of time. Further, lipoxygenases, by their oxidative proclivities for the lipid components of such seeds, contribute to the deterioration of germenation percentage, and general viability.
Therefore, compounds which inhibit the action of lipoxygenase would be useful in the treatment of inflammatory conditions where it is desirable to prevent migration of polymorphonuclear leukocytes to the inflammatory site, the prevention of chemotactic responses of leukocytes and would further be useful for the retardation of spoilage in oil seeds and pulse seeds as a result of lipoxygenase activity. By pulse seeds is meant the edible seeds of leguminous plants, i.e., peas, peanuts, and the like.
A common problem associated with many seeds (e.g., soybeans) is their relatively low viability, making them unsuitable for use beyond the first season. Further, the rate of germination of certain seeds even when fresh is relatively low. Therefore, what is needed in the art is a method to increase the rate of seed germination.
The present invention provides a class of certain phenyl hydrazines which are useful as inhibitors of lipoxygenase derived from both plant and animal source and are thus useful for the purposes described above.